Candice
Candice is a blue female hedgehog, who happens to also be crippled. She has been forced most of her life to go into different foster cares and even one of her foster parents died saving her life. Candice keeps traveling, because it seems she is a wanted person in that the star in her right eye, seems to be a symbol for some sort of cult activity. Naturally, The Cult of Ryder constantly chases her. She was rescued from them by The Misfits and this rescue inspired her to become stronger as she became older and would later join the 2nd generation of misfits, nine years later from her rescue. Personality Candice was very innocent and cutesy in her earlier years, however after Eggbert's death she became a lot more cold and stern with others. She was taught to proper and act civilized by Eggbert and she strongly kept these morals for some time. During her stay with the misfits she slowly started acting more rebellious and even started laughing more at the Misfits antics. These interactions caused her to be more broad and up front in her later years. When she joined the 2nd gen misfits, She is very loud and has a rock star-esque complex. Candice isn't afraid to crack a joke or be disgusting (Burping, Farting, picking nose) around anyone. While she still has civil moral values, she isn't afraid to have fun, like she used to be. Strengths and Weaknesses At a young age, Candice had no powers or abilities, she only had her wheel chair with an automatic lever to steer it. When she got older, she was given robot leg implants; these give her kicks super strength and super jumps. With her new legs, Candice trained for years in new arts and techniques to join the Misfits; She dual wields two katanas and has two pistol holsters on her belt. Candice also knows Karate, Tai Chi, Sumo, Kick Boxing, and Boxing. The back of her belt also has bombs strapped to it, for her to throw at enemies. Also, encase of a terrible situation, Candice has a mini knife strapped to her leg. It is rumored that Candice was able to sneak into training sessions with Saki Harold, under the guise of a soldier, and practice special arts along with other soldiers. Candice was strong enough to beat Harmond, by herself, who is three times physical stronger than her. Background Candice is a very interesting case, she was child born with a star in her right eye. Born crippled, her father abused her and her mom constantly; in order to save her daughter, her mother gave her away at the age of six to an old friend of hers, named Eggbert. He raised her until the age nine when they were chased by a bounty hunter after the child, Eggbert built her a boat and sent her off to save her, but was killed by the bounty hunter in the process. Candice floated adrift for hours, until she was rescued and picked up by the 1st Gen Misfits. Frustrated, she yelled at them and started crying at the loss of her father. The Misfits tried to cheer her up and for several days they looked after her, she started to view them as a family and grew attached to all of them, however the Misfits lived dangerous lives, so they knew she would need to go into foster care. Feeling abandoned again, Candice rolled away and didn't return to the Misfits base. It wasn't until a day later when Anti-boy spotted her being taken in to a nearby Cult Of Ryder camp, in frustration he returned to the others and informed them, without a second thought they all rushed to the base. At the base, the leader of the camp informed the Misfits he was a member of the Mobian World Government and if they interfered with him, he would report them to the government and make them wanted. With no fear, Belku punched him in the face as he ran away, once the blown was sent the Misfits charged into the camp and took on all opponents. Candice was rescued from being sacrificed and thanked the misfits with tears, she gladly went to a new foster family and promised to see the Misfits Again. Nine years later, Candice grew up and was even given new robotic leg implants from her foster family, these allow her to walk without her wheel chair. Over those years she practiced everything with her new legs, she learned how to use a sword also. Candice was able to track down the old base and find the new misfits, the 2nd Generation. Informing them of who she was, they were still hesitant to let her join, it wasn't until she defeated Harmond the Hammer at Seaside resort they let her join. She gets along well with Missy the Cat, Laughing Hyena, Ellis Otaku, and Ty the SpiderMonkey. Category:Hedgehog Category:Female Category:Misfits Category:Lawful Good Category:Swordsman